


Making Changes

by csichick_2



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-04
Updated: 2008-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected event causes changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Changes

Greg looks uneasily at the sonogram in his hand. He had gone to the doctor because he hadn’t felt well – the last thing he expected to hear was that he was three months pregnant. He knew it was possible, there is a genetic mutation that causes it, but it’s so rare he never expected that he would have it. Of course the bigger issue is how Nick will react. Kids are something they had yet to talk about – and frankly the timing sucked. Greg’s final proficiency was coming up and he really shouldn’t be in the field pregnant. He hears the door open, meaning Nick’s home, and tries not to panic.

“Hey G, what did the doc… oh my god.” Nick stares at the sonogram in shock. “Please tell me that’s a joke.”

Greg feels his heart sink. While admittedly, he had no idea how his boyfriend would react, this response was not one he would have anticipated “It’s not a joke Nick. I’m three months pregnant.”

“No, you can’t be. It must be some sort of mistake.

“Nick?” Greg feels himself tear up and curses the hormones that come along with pregnancy.

“I can’t do this. My family doesn’t even know I’m gay. I can’t call them up and go ‘oh hi my boyfriend’s pregnant’.”

“It’s your baby too, Nick.”

“You think I don’t know that,” Nick growls. “If you hadn’t suggested we stop using condoms, we wouldn’t be in this mess.”

“You’re blaming this on me? I didn’t know.”

Nick snorts, “The hell you didn’t. You set this all up didn’t you. You never did like the fact my family doesn’t know about us.”

“What are you implying?” Greg asks, sickened by the accusation he thinks Nick is making.

“You’re a DNA expert. You probably tested youself for the mutation and when you saw you had it, figured that if we stopped using condoms you’d get pregnant and force my hand. That’s not going to happen.”

Greg is seething. “There is no test for the mutation yet you bastard. The gene hasn’t been isolated.”

“Greg…”

“So what now, you’re just going to abandon your own child.”

“I can’t do this. I just can’t,” Nick says weakly.

“In that case I’m going back to my apartemnt,” Greg snaps, grateful he had kept it for appearance’s sake. “I hope you rot in hell.”

*****

“He what? I never though Nick of all people would run away from his responsibilties.”

“I didn’t know what to expect but this certainly wasn’t it.” Greg is glad he has Sara to confide in. With the way Nick is acting, he knows he’s not going to get through this without his friend.

“I know it’s not any consolation, but at least he didn’t deny paternity.”

“If he had, Ecklie’d be in Nick’s living room overseeing the crime scene.”

Sara smirks. “Hormones are a bitch, huh.”

“Not funny Sara,” Greg mutters.

“Sorry, but us women ger a perverse pleasure when men get to experience what we do every month.”

“Please tell me you did not just compare my pregnancy to PMS.”

“Sorry, no more jokes. What are you going to do now Greg?”

“I guess I’m going to have to be a single parent. I’m not giving up – or getting rid of – the baby.”

Sara smiles sadly. “I’ll do what I can to help, but Catherine would probably be better equipped to do that.”

“Cath? But she doesn’t know. I don’t even know if Warrick knows and he’s Nick’s best friend.”

“You need to tell her Greg. She’s a parent – she’ll be able to help you much more than I’ll be able to.”

“Will you be there with me when I tell her? Just in case it doesn’t go well.”

Sara’s heart breaks at how scared Greg is. “Of course I will,” she says softly.

*****

Nick has spent the past two weeks trying to figure out why Cath has been pissed at him. She called him a jerk and has been generally hostile. He only just figured it out when he saw her comforting Greg in the locker room after what he assumes was a bout of morning sickness.

Nick knows he’s been a jerk to Greg – he is pregnant with his child after all. But what Greg will never understand is that he – and the baby – are probably safer without him around. Nick’s from Texas, where they don’t take kindly to same-sex relationships. His best friend Matt got pregnant in high school and his family sent him away never to be heard from again. Who knows what would have happened had Matt revealed who the other father was. Greg is definitely better off without him – even if he doesn’t realize it.

“Nick!”

“Jeez, Warrick. Give me a heart atttack, why don’t you.” Nick glares at his friend.

“I’ve been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes. Rumor has it Greg’s final proficiency is today, so be prepared to party later.”

“Of course. He’s going to pass for sure,” Nick says proudly. He may have pushed Greg away, but that doesn’t mean he stopped caring about him.”

*****

Greg’s heart sinks as Grissom lectures him for using the restroom at the crime scene. It’s not like he could help it – the baby was crowding his bladder – again. “I’m pregnant,” he blurts out.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Of course Grissom would be clueless, Greg thinks.

“When you’re pregnant, you have to go lot,” Hodges supplies helpfully. “Greg here couldn’t help it.”

“Welll you could have flushed away evidence, wiped away fingerprints from the handle. Make sure you include this in your field notes,” Grissom says as he walks away.

“So Greg, who’s the daddy?” Greg glares at Hodges as he walks off.

*****

Being paired with Sara was not as bad as it could have been, Nick knows she’s pissed at him, but at least she acts professionally at work.

“Have you two heard about Sanders?” Hodges asks them as soon as they get back to the lab. “He peed in one of the toilets at the crime scene.” Nick and Sara exchange a look as if to say please tell me he’s making this up. “It’s not like he can help it though. He went and got himself knocked up.”

Sara approaches Hodges menacingly. “You find this funny Hodges?” The trace tech shakes his head. “If I hear you making any more comments about Greg’s pregnancy or what may or may not have happened at the scene, they will never find the body.” She walks off, Nick assumes in search of Greg, before Hodges has a chance to respond.

“Nick…” Hodges says pleadingly.

“You’re on your own, man. I don’t have a death wish.”

*****

Warrick walks into the locker room and finds a forlorn looking Greg. “I can’t believe Gris really held that against you.”

“He’s at least giving me another chance – after the baby’s born.” Thanks for betting for me to succeed though.”

Warrick sits down next to Greg and places a hand on his shoulder. “The bet wasn’t about you, Greg. Nick bet me that Chandra wouldn’t last a week. Why do you think that Nick would ever bet against you?”

“No reason,” Greg mutters. Warrick doesn’t press it because he has a suspicion of what that reason might be and he doesn’t want to freak Greg out.

“How far along are you?”

“Three and a half months. I found out two weeks ago.”

“If there’s anything whatsoever you need help with, let me know.”

Greg looks up, surprised. “Thanks Warrick. That means a lot to me.”

“You’re one of the team, Greg. We’re all here for you.”

*****

“You’re a moron,” Warrick tells his friend as they get ready to watch the game. “And I’ve figured out why Cath is pissed at you.”

“The hell you talking about about, Rick,” Nick grumbles.

“You got Greg pregnant and then abandoned him.”

Nick nearly chokes on his beer and stares at Warrick, speechless.

“He thought you were betting against him, Nick. And he found out he was pregnant right when you started wanting to hang more. It wasn’t too hard to figure out.”

“You don’t understand…”

“You’re right Nick, I don’t. But you are my best friend, so I’m not going to disown you for being an asshole. I am going to help out Greg if he needs it though.”

*****

For once, Nick finds himself looking forward to going home for Thanksgiving. Greg’s five and a half months along now and just starting to show. Being somewhere where no one knows Greg is just what he needs. Except his mother had to go and ruin that with one question – at the dinner table no less.

“Nicky, what’s bothering you? And nothing is not an answer."

“Mama…” Nick pleads.

“You’re helping me with the dishes. We can talk then.” Nick nods meekly, knowing when his mother has her mind set on something, there’s no escaping her.

*****

“So,” Jillian asks after chasing the rest of the family from the kitchen and ordering them not to eavesdrop, “how are things at work?”

“They’re pretty hectic. Catherine’s pissed she got passed over for the day shift supervisor’s spot. Ecklie was very, well, Ecklie about it.”

Jillian bristles at the mention of Conrad Ecklie. She has never met the man, but just hearing how he treated Nick when his ‘aquaintance’ was murdered was enough to make her not like him. “How’s Greg?” she asks, working on a hunch. “Is he out in the field full time yet?”

Nick looks at his mother as though he’s seen a ghost. “Not yet. There were a couple of, um, setbacks so he’s still in the lab.”

Nick’s reaction confirms Jillian’s suspicions. “Nicky, mothers know a lot more about their children than they think they do. What aren’t you telling me?”

“Mama, I’m gay,” Nick tells her while staring at his feet. “Greg and I used to be lovers.”

“Nicky, look at me,” Jillian says gently, waiting for her son to avert his eyes from the floor before continuing. “I can’t speak for your siblings, but your father and I will always support you no matter who you love. Now what else aren’t you telling me?”

“He’s pregnant.”

“And you’re just going to let him raise your child on his own? Nicholas Aaron Stokes, I thought I raised you better than that.” Nick winces, knowing his mother’s outburst would have been heard by the rest of the family.

*****

At his wife’s outburst, Bill keeps a close eye on his six elder children and their spouses, just in case he needs to suggest someone leave. The women are upset only by the fact that Nick seemiongly abandoned his child’s other father, while the men stay silent to avoid facing the wrath of their wives. All except one, as Bill observes one of his son-in-laws mutter something under his breath.

“What was that, Noah?” Bill asks quietly, at which Noah finds twelve pairs of eyes on him.

“I said, how can y’all sit here and do nothing about something so depraved. Not only is he a queer, he got mixed up with a freak.”

Bill narrows his eyes. “I suggest you leave before you have to be forcibly removed.”

Noah glares at his father-in-law. “Come on Kayla, let’s go.” Bill glances expectantly at his eldest daughter.

“Daddy only told you to leave Noah. I’m not going anywhere. And expect divorce papers because I’m not going to be married to anyone who says such vile things about my baby brother.”

Noah glares at his wife before storming out. It is then Bill notices Nick heard Noah’s tirade. Nick barely has time to give his father a look of gratitude before his sisters descend on him, berating him for abandoning Greg.

*****

Once Jillian finally tells her daughters to back off, Nick flees to the safety of his bedroom. When Jillian comes to check on him, she finds him sobbing into his pillow. She sits down at the edge of his bed and rubs soothing circles on his back, like she did when he was upset as a child.

“I was scared, Mama,” Nick mumbles into his pillow. “I threw away the best thing I ever had because I was scared.”

“Nicky what had you so scared that you would abandon your pregnant lover? And please don’t talk into your pillow. It makes you almost impossible to understand.”

Nick sits up and gives his mother a weak smile. “I was trying to protect him. I didn’t want what happened to Matt to happen to Greg. I thought he and the baby would be safer without me.”

Jillian remembers how upset Nick was when his best friend was sent away, but now looks at the event with a different perspective. “That was your baby, wasn’t it Nicky? If we’d known we would have tried to protect Matt. He could have stayed with us.”

Nick starts sobbing again. “We never said anything to protect me. So I wouldn’t get sent away too. If I’d know saying something would have saved him…”

Jillian holds her son as she cries. “Does Greg know about Matt?” She sighs as Nick shakes his head. “You need to tell him sweetie.”

“I can’t,” Nick mutters.

“Nicholas, why not?”

“I just, I can’t Mama.”

“What’s Greg’s phone number?”

Nick looks at his mother, confused. “Mama?”

“If you don’t tell him, I will. He deserves to know.”

Nick sighs, knowing his mother has won – as usual. “I’ll tell him, but in person after I get back to Vegas.”

“After you talk to him, have him call me so I can invite him here for Christmas.”

“You just want to make sure I actually talk to him.”

“That too.” Jillian kisses her son on the cheek. “Now try and get some rest Nicky.”

*****

Nick nervously enters the DNA lab. He knows this is not the place for the conversation he needs to have with Greg, but this is the one place Greg can’t completely shut him down.

“Warrick already gave me your evidence,” Greg mutters, not wanting to deal with Nick.

“I know. That’s not why I’m here. I um, we need to talk Greg.”

“I’ve already heard whatt you have to say, Nick. You don’t need to remind me,” Greg says bitterly.

“Look Greg, I know I’ve been an asshole. And I’d like the chance to tell you why I did what I did.”

“I already know that too. It’s because you’re a fucking closet case.”

“I told them, Greg,” Nick says softly.

At Nick’s admission, Greg looks up at him for the first time since he entered the lab. Once he sees the remorse in Nick’s eyes, he figures he might as well listen to what he has to say. “After shift, my apartment.”

“Thanks Greg.”

*****

Greg sits on the couch watching Nick pace back and forth. “Nick, stop wearing a hole in my carpet and just spit it out already.”

“Sorry,” Nick says sheepishly. “You’re going to wonder what this has to do with anything, but just hear me out okay.”

“I’m listening. And Nick, for god’s sake please sit down.”

Nick blushes and sits down at the opposite end of the couch. “When I was sixteen, my best friend Matt got pregnant. His parents sent him away to be ‘fixed’ and none of us ever heard from him again. It was my baby. Neither of us said anything so that I wouldn’t get sent away too. I didn’t want the same thing to happen to you. I thought you and the baby would be safer without me.”

“Jesus Nick, why the fuck didn’t you say something in the first place?” While Nick’s logic sucked, Greg could see where he was coming from. He’d already had one child taken from him and as afraid of losing a second.

“I was scared.” Nick shakes his head. “I was a total asshole.”

“I’m not going to argue with you,” Greg says, still unsure as to what point Nick is ultimately trying to make.

“You should have seen my mother when she realized I had gotten you pregnant and then abandoned you. I thought she was going to beat me over the head with one of her frying pans.”

Greg can’t help but laugh. “I haven’t even met her, but I already like her.”

Nick smiles softly. “That’s good because she wants to invite you out to the ranch for Christmas.”

“Nick?”

“I know I screwed up and I know I don’t deserve you, but I never stopped loving you Greg. I won’t blame you if you never forgive me, but I would like the be part of our baby’s life. If you’ll let me that is.”

Greg feels his eyes fill up with tears. “Do you know how much I’ve been hoping to hear you say that? Of course you can be part of our daughter’s life.

Nick face lights up. “We’re having a little girl?”

“Yeah. And for once she’s sleeping. She hasn’t quite grasped the concept that Daddy’s bladder is not her own personal trampoline.”

“She’s just as hyper as you, huh?”

“You’re almost as funny as Sara,” Greg mutters. “More like she’s stealing all my energy. Not to mention I haven’t had any coffee in over two months.”

“You know there is this thing called decaf.”

“You should exchange jokes with Sara. You both have the same bad sense of humor. And as for us Nick, you’re going to have to earn my trust again.”

“Thanks for giving me that chance.”

“Yeah, well I need to get some sleep before the little one decides to wake up. You can crash on my couch if you want or you can go home.”

“The couch sounds good. And Greg, call my mother so she knows I talked to you.”

*****

As he counts down the days until the trip to Dallas, Greg finds himself getting more and more nervous. Nick has been great, spending most nights on Greg’s couch, even though it’s been hell on his back. Greg’s fairly certain that Nick’s not going to run off this time, but he wants to survive Christmas first. Now that the day has arrived, he finds himself both jittery and nervous with excitement.

“Jesus Greg,” Nick murmurs, “If I didn’t know better, would have sworn you’d chugged a pot of coffee right before getting on the plane.”

“Very funny,” Greg mutters. “I’m excited and nervous at the same time.”

“You don’t need to worry. They’ll love you. Now try to relax before you make Abby jittery too.”

Greg glares at Nick. “I never agreed we were going to name her that”

“You never said that we weren’t going to name her that either. So I’m calling her Abby until something is decided.”

“Dork,” Greg retorts.

The rest of the flight passes uneventfully, but Greg finds his nerves returning in full force when they get off the place. Nick picks up on it and takes Greg’s hand in his own, finding himself unconcerned with other’s reactions, hoping it will serve a calming effect.

“Oh crap,” Nick mutters when he spots his sister staking out the baggage claim. It’s Kayla.”

“This is a bad thing?”

“For me, not for you,” Nick says right as Kayla gives Greg a bear hug.

“You must be Greg. It’s so good to finally meet you,” Kayla says, completely ignoring Nick.

“Hey sis,” Nick says, trying not to laugh at Greg’s ‘save me from the crazy woman’ expression.

“Oh hi, Nicky.” Kayla finally releases Greg, but makes no move to hug her brother. “Mama’s busy in the kitchen and Daddy’s off running some myserious errand.”

“What did you do to her?” Greg asks as Nick retrieves their luggage.

“Mistreat you. And no you cannot carry your own suitcase, Greg. Kayla will get it, isn’t that right sis?”

“I was going to make you carry both of them, but I guess I can be nice and help.”

*****

Kayla talks the entire drive from the airport, but Nick figures Greg catches at most every third word as he can barely keep his eyes open. Nick’s biggest concern has been how easily Greg gets tired, but the doctor has assured them it’s normal, especially given Greg’s pre-pregnancy caffeine intake. By the time they reach the ranch, Greg is fast asleep.

“Tell Mama I’m taking Greg upstairs and that I’ll be back down once I have him settled.” Kayla nods as she wrestles the luggage while Nick picks up Greg and carries him up the stairs to his childhood bedroom. He tucks Greg in and places a kiss on his forehead. Nick winces as he stands upright, the recent stresses on his back catching up with him.

“How long has your back been bothering you, Nick?” Jillian asks from her perch in the doorway where she has been watching her son tend to his lover.

“Since Greg and I got back together. I’ve been earning his trust back so I’ve been sleeping on the couch at his apartment – making sure he knows I’m not going anywhere.”

“Is he doing okay? Kayla told me she’s concerned – said Greg looked practically dead on his feet earlier.”

“Abby’s sucked a lot of the energy out of him. The doctor says that’s normal, but I can’t help but worry.”

Jillian smiles softly. “You’ll always worry – it’s part of parenthood. And it seems like you two have finally settled on name.” Jillian knows what to name their daughter has been a near constant source of debate between the two men, having spoken to both of them about it several times.

Nick blushes. “Not quite. I want to name her Abigail, Abby for short, but Greg’s all ‘we’ll see’ about it.”

“I can hear you, you know,” Greg mutters from the bed.

“I’ll let you two have some privacy,” Jillian says, closing the door behind her as she heads back downstairs.

Nick sits down at the edge of the bed. “Did we wake you up?”

“No, this did.” Greg places Nick’s hand on his stomach, knowing he’ll never tire of seeing Nick’s reaction to feeling the baby move. “She’s confused my kidney with a soccer ball again.”

“That’s our baby,” Nick murmurs, oblivious to the second half of Greg’s statement. “Our baby girl.”

“Yeah, it is. She always calms down when you coo about her. Please try to keep it too a minimum at work though. That was really embarrassing.”

Nick blushes. “And here I thought you liked it when I paid attention to you and Abby.”

“Just not when Hodges is around to mock us. I want to try and get some more rest. Will you lay with me?”

“Of course I will,” Nick says, trying to keep his emotions in check. Greg rolls over onto his side to make room on the bed for Nick, who wraps his arms protectively around Greg and the baby. They soon drift off to sleep.

*****

“Rise and shine sleepy heads! Time for dinner!”

“Kayla, what the hell?” Nick exclaims.

“No swearing in front of the baby,” Greg mutters as he dashes to the bathroom to relieve the pressure on his bladder.

“Sorry,” Nick says, embarrassed. “Kayla, why do you have a camera?”

“You two looked so cute all curled up. I couldn’t resist. Now hurry up. Joe got here while you were napping."

*****

Dinner went smoothly, despite Nick’s siblings making every attempt to embarrass him.

“Pancho, can I talk to you for a second,” Bill says to his son once everyone is done eating.

“Yeah, sure Cisco,” Nick says, pretty sure he knows what his father wants to talk about.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep Greg safe from the women,” Joe whispers to his younger brother. “Dad needed my help, so he had to fill me in.”

“Thanks. On both counts,” Nick murmurs, hoping Greg doesn’t ask what they’re talking about.

As everyone disperses, Nick follows his father to his study while Joe offers to show Greg the stables.

“Thanks for helping me out, Cisco I didn’t think I could pull it off without Greg getting the wrong idea. And I love him too much to screw things up over a misunderstanding. I don’t want him to think I’m going to run again.

“Pancho, if you talk that that all the time, you probably confuse suspects into confessing. I’m proud of you for how you’ve stepped up this past month, proving yourself to Greg.” Bill hands Nick the jewelry box. “He’s going to make a fine addition to the family.”

“Thanks Cisco. That means a lot to me.”

Bill pats Nick on the back. “Now go rescue him from your brother before he thinks I don’t approve of him or something.”

*****

“Your brother’s pretty cool,” Greg murmurs as he and Nick watch the stars. “Not scary like your sister is.”

Nick chuckles. “You haven’t met Susie yet. She’s pregnant.”

“And she let you live?”

“Only because her husband said something about her being hormonal. The rest of my sisters think he did it on purpose.”

“Ouch, I will admit my hormones have been out of whack, but I’d still probably bite your head off if you called my on it.” Greg yawns and lays his head on Nick’s shoulder.

“I think that yawn means it’s time for you and Abby to head to bed,” Nick says tenderly.

“Only if you come with us. I think you’ve proven you’re not going anywhere this time.”

Nick smiles. “I’ll lock the door this time so Kayla can’t take anymore pictures.”

*****

The days leading up to Christmas were both peaceful and hectic. Nick’s sisters constantly cooed over Greg and the baby and his nieces and nephews wore out both Nick and Greg. And even though all the Stokes women deny it, Nick is fairly certain more pictures have been taken of him and Greg curled up together napping.

Christmas Day of course starts out chaotic, with shouts of “Santa came!” beginning at 4:00 AM.

“Abby is going to be much better behaved that that,” Greg mutters, trying to burrow deeper under the covers.

“Looks like you finally capitulated,” Nick says, grinning despite the early hour.

“Too early for big words.”

“You called her Abby.”

“You’re right, I guess I did,” Greg says rolling over to snuggle up to Nick as well as he can. “I get to pick the middle name though.”

“Deal. I hate to break it to you, but you are going to have to get up. All the adults go back to bed after presents so try not to complain too much.”

Greg sleepily nods in response and heads to the bathroom. Nick quickly throws on a t-shirt and sweatpants, slipping Greg’s present into his pocket.

Despite there being over thirty people in the house, gifts were distributed and opened with minimal issues. Just as everyone’s about to disperse, Nick speaks up.

“There’s actually one more gift.” Nick slides off the couch and gets down on one knee in front of Greg. “I know I was a real jerk for a couple months there and I know I didn’t deserve a second chance, but you gave me one anyway. I count my blessings for that everyday because you and our daughter mean everything to me.” Nick takes the box out of his pocket and opens it. “Greg, will you marry me?”

Greg simple stares at the ring for a moment before a hiss of “Say something” from one of Nick’s sisters brings him back to reality. “Yes I’ll marry you, Nick.” Tears of joy come to his eyes as Nick slips the ring on his finger.

*****

“If I wake up and find out this is just a dream, I’m going to be seriously pissed,” Greg says, admiring the ring on his finger as he and Nick slip back into bed for a few more hours of sleep.

“If you’re dreaming, I’m dreaming right along with you,” Nick murmurs, leaning over to kiss Greg.

“Make love to me,” Greg says, feeling a sudden need to really reconnect with his fiancé.

“Abby…”

“She’s sleeping. We won’t be corrupting her

“I don’t want to hurt her,” Nick says tenderly stroking Greg’s stomach.

“We won’t. I’ll ride you, that way you have nothing to worry about.”

Nick and Greg tenderly make love and then fall asleep in each other’s arms.

*****

The time since Christmas has passed by quickly. After returning from Dallas, Greg moved back into Nick’s condo, this time giving up the lease on his apartment.

With Greg’s due date only a week away, everything is ready for the baby to arrive, except for the fact Greg’s still refusing to go on paternity leave. Nick finally stopped arguing when Greg pointed out he’d be better off going into labor at the lab then at home alone. And as Nick is finding out from Catherine, that is exactly what happened. And it of course has to be while he was at a scene.

“Hey Sara. I hate to do this to you, but I need to split. Cath just called – Greg’s in labor.”

“I’ll call for relief and then I’m driving you – you’d probably just get in a wreck, you’re so nervous. The scene will keep until someone else can get here.” Sara fills in Brass on the situation and then heads back to Nick. “Come on dad, let’s get you to the hospital.”

*****

“Where is Nick?” Greg asks for the hundredth time since getting to the hospital.

“He’s on the way, honey,” Cath tells him again, understanding Greg’s nerves. “He was at a scene with Sara, so it’s going to take him some time."

“Of all the times for him to be working a case with Sara. She’s probably insisting on driving him here. It’s going to take forever.”

Ten repeats of the conversation later, Nick has finally arrived at the hospital. “Sorry it took me so long baby, but someone wouldn’t let me drive and them refused to break the speed the limit.”

“I got you here on time, so shush,” Sara retorts.

*****

Nick sits at Greg’s bedside, cooing at the baby girl in his arms, oblivious to the rest of his surroundings.

Greg watches his fiancé interact with baby Abigail Rose, a smile on his face. A few months ago, he thought we was going to have to raise his daughter on his own. Now he can’t imagine doing this without Nick by his side.


End file.
